Xavier Harkness
'''Xavier Harkness '''is an original character made and written by Descensum. He is faceclaimed by Charlie Hunnam. A deranged-but-apt biker, Xavier Harkness is fearless just as he is feared. With the capacity to go where no other dares to, he isn't afraid to do the unspeakable in order to get just what he wants. However, driven by the revenge he wants to get on The Red Dragon Organisation for killing his fiance and daughter, Xavier isn't afraid to shy away from his most vulnerable, most animal moments. Biography Birth Born in 1980, Xavier was the first of three boys conceived by Charles and Lydia Harkness, who saw great potential in their eldest to one day lead their family business into a new generation. However, as Xavier grew older, Lydia became concerned about his mental stability when she'd discovered Xavier mounted on top of his second youngest brother, Jordan, attempting to choke him to death. When he reached fifteen, he'd moved on to murdering and skinning animals before graduating to ''bigger ''targets, such as the housekeeper. By eighteen, he was disowned and forced to fend for himself. Hell's Army Forced to fend for himself for a year, Xavier was later saved by a biker gang called Hell's Army, who's leader, Michael Thomas, took him under his wing. Training Xavier to the best of his ability, Thomas eventually created a super soldier out of his protege, which he would later come to regret. When he turned twenty, Xavier was adopted by Thomas, due to the aspirations he had for him. During this time, Xavier would also meet his future fiance, Donna Holt, to which the two would quickly bare a child, Ruby. Five years following his adoption, Xavier became increasingly more power hungry and was taunted by the image of his adopted father's decline in health. Wanting to supply his growing family with more than what he had, he made the decision to take over Hell's Army by suffocating Thomas in his sleep. Afterward, Xavier was officially given the title of leader of Hell's Army. Death in the Family Subsequent to his designation as leader of Hell's Army, Xavier took the bikie gang to a different height, supplying drugs, weaponry, and military to national and international buyers, quickly climbing the high business rates in the underbelly of all crime organisations. Because of this, he made an enemy out of a competitor seller, The Red Dragon, who in turn got their revenge on Xavier by brutally killing his wife and child. With a lapse in concentration, Xavier put the blame on himself, which only further fuelled his desire to get revenge. Physical Appearance Xavier is a handsome young man, strapping with a fit physique. He has shoulder-length blonde hair and deepset, oval-shaped eyes. Tattoos decorate his body, which serve as dedications to the ghosts of his past. He is often seen in his biker’s gear, especially when on mission or to make an impression. Personality Driven by the heartaches in his life, Xavier isn’t afraid to let loose his most animalistic tendencies, especially when it comes to sending a message to his enemies. By way of life, Xavier’s capabilities extend to the most disturbing of violent actions, from cutting people’s tongues out to mutilating them in front of their family. Most of what he does has earned him the title of Angel of Death, something he doesn’t take for granted for obvious reasons. However, hidden deep within the monster that he is, a vulnerable side is hidden beneath layers of dark, corrupted flesh. But fuelled by the revenge he wants to get on The Red Dragon’s for killing his family, his mind is often lead astray. Murders Committed * Numerous unnamed Red Dragon militants. Headcanons * Xavier is a closeted bisexual. * Despite weaponizing his homicidal tendencies, he does have a conscience when it comes to the darkness clouding his mind. He often wrestles with his guilt.